


Never Again

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The last time he'd felt this way was at the Tower of Heaven.





	Never Again

Fear wormed its way down Gray's throat, clogging his airways and strangling him slowly. Cold fingers scratched at his spine - the only true cold he could feel.

The last time he'd felt this way was at the Tower of Heaven, when he'd watched the Etherion come down, blasting away two of the people he cared most for in the world.

Now here he was again, about to lose one of them for the second time.

Why couldn't Erza listen to him just this once?! He _knew_ that job had been bad news! _She_ knew! But she took it anyway!

And now she was in trouble. Cana's cards were never wrong. Gray could only hope he'd reach her before… before…

Gray refused to think about the possibility of losing Erza.

Never again.


End file.
